Γαλαξίες
Κατάλογος Γαλαξιών Galaxies thumb|300px|[[Γαλαξίας.]] Ακολουθεί κατάλογος των γνωστότερων Γαλαξιών του Σύμπαντος. Κατάλογος This is a list of notable galaxies. * 4C 37.11 * Άβελλος (Abell 1835 IR1916) * AM 0644-741 * Ανδρομέδα (Andromeda Galaxy]] (M31/NGC 224) * Andromeda I * Antennae Galaxies (NGC 4038/NGC 4039) * Arp 299 - pair of colliding galaxies; has six recorded supernovae (in total). This is composed of IC 694 and NGC 3690. * Baby Boom Galaxy * Μαύρος Οφθαλμός (Black Eye Galaxy) (M64/NGC 4826) * Bode \Γαλαξίας (Bode's Galaxy) (M81/NGC 3031) * Μέγας Κύων (Canis Major Dwarf Galaxy) * Τρόπις ( Carina Dwarf) * Centaurus A Galaxy * Πούρον (Cigar Galaxy) (M82/NGC 3034) * Circinus Galaxy * Κομήτης (Comet Galaxy) * Δράκων (Draco Dwarf]] * Dwingeloo 1 * Dwingeloo 2 * Οφθαλμοί (Eyes Galaxies) (NGC 4435-4438) * Fornax Dwarf * Hoag's object (a ring galaxy) * Huchra's Lens * HVC 127-41-330 * IC 10 * IC 342 * IC 1613 * IOK-1 - Farthest galaxy ever observed. (formed 750 million years after the Big Bang) * Μεγάλο Νέφος Μαγγελάνου (Large Magellanic Cloud]] * Leo I (dwarf galaxy) * Leo II (dwarf galaxy) * LGS 3 * Γαλαξίας Leonel (Leonel's Galaxy]] (Leo 3/ DarkStar Galaxy/NGV 25444) (3rd Closest Galaxie to the Milky way) (new found galaxy in March of 2009) * M32 (NGC 221) * M49 * M58 * M59 * M60 * M61 * M65 * M66 * M74 (NGC 628) * M77 * M84 * M85 * M86 * M87 * M88 * M89 * M90 * M91 * M94 * M95 * M96 * M98 * M99 * M100 (NGC 4321) * M105 * M106 * M108 * M109 * M110 (NGC 205) * Maffei I * Maffei II * Ποντικοί (Mice Galaxies) * Τοπικός Γαλαξίας (Milky Way Galaxy) - home galaxy of Earth, satellites * NGC 1 * NGC 55 * NGC 147 * NGC 185 * NGC 300 * NGC 326 Protoypical X-shaped radio galaxy * NGC 404 * NGC 891 * NGC 1055 - a galaxy near M77 * NGC 1087 - a short-barred (i.e. it has a short bar) galaxy * NGC 1260 * NGC 1275 * NGC 1300 * NGC 1316 (Fornax A Galaxy) * NGC 1365 * NGC 1532 * NGC 1569 * NGC 1672 - a galaxy similar to NGC 1300 * NGC 1705 * NGC 2207 and IC 2163 - pair of colliding galaxies. * NGC 2403 * NGC 2770 'Supernova Factory' the location of three supernovas since 1999 * NGC 2812 * NGC 2841 * NGC 2976 * NGC 3077 * NGC 3079 * NGC 3109 * NGC 3184 * NGC 3226 * NGC 3227 * NGC 3310 * NGC 3314 - a galaxy overlapping another galaxy, thus constituting a galactic pair (i.e. the two are listed as a single object). * NGC 3370 * NGC 3384 * NGC 3628 * NGC 3949 - part of M109 group * NGC 3953 - part of M109 group * NGC 3982 - part of M109 group * NGC 4013 * NGC 4314 * NGC 4395 * NGC 4414 * NGC 4555 - an isolated elliptical galaxy. * NGC 4565 * NGC 4567 and NGC 4568 - also known as "Siamese Twins" or the Butterfly Galaxies. * NGC 4618/NGC 4625 - interacting galaxies, with each being asymmetric and having one spiral arm. * NGC 4881 * NGC 4945 * NGC 5033 * NGC 5078 * NGC 5090 and NGC 5091 - pair of colliding galaxies. * NGC 5195 * NGC 5474 * NGC 6240 * NGC 6822 (Barnards galaxy) * NGC 7331 * NGC 7424 * NGC 7742 * Pegasus Dwarf * Φοίνιξ (Phoenix Dwarf]] * Pinwheel Galaxy (M101/NGC 5457) * RXJ1242-11 * Sagittarius Dwarf Elliptical Galaxy * Sculptor Dwarf * Γλύπτης (Sculptor Galaxy]] * Sextans A * Εξάς (Sextans Dwarf]] * Μικρό Νέφος Μαγγελάνου (Small Magellanic Cloud) * Σοβρέρον (Sombrero Galaxy) (M104) * Southern Pinwheel Galaxy (M83/NGC 5236) * Άτρακτος (Spindle Galaxy]] ** Spindle Galaxy in Draco (NGC 5866, possibly M102) ** Spindle Galaxy in Sextans (NGC 3115) * Spiral Galaxy ESO 269-57 * Ηλίανθος (Sunflower Galaxy) (M63) * Τρίγωνον (Triangulum Galaxy) (M33/NGC 598) * Tucana Dwarf * UGC 5675 * Ursa Major I Dwarf * Ursa Major II Dwarf * Ursa Minor Dwarf * VIRGOHI21 * Virgo Stellar Stream * Whirlpool Galaxy (M51/NGC 5194) * Willman 1 * Wolf-Lundmark-Melotte (WLM) * I Zwicky 18 * ZW II 96 List of named galaxies This is a list of galaxies that are well known by something other than an entry in a catalog or list, or a set of coordinates, or a systematic designation. List of naked-eye galaxies This is a list of galaxies that are visible to the naked-eye, for at the very least, keen-eyed observers in a very dark-sky environment that is high in altitude, during clear and stable weather. * Sagittarius Dwarf Elliptical Galaxy is not listed, because it is not discernible as being a separate galaxy in the sky. Firsts Extremes Distances Brightness and power Mass Closest galaxies * Omega Centauri does not appear on this list because is not currently considered a galaxy, per se, it is considered a former galaxy, and all that remains of one that was cannibalized by the Milky Way. Farthest galaxies Publications of the Astronomical Society of the Pacific, 111: 1475-1502, 1999 December; SEARCH TECHNIQUES FOR DISTANT GALAXIES; INTRODUCTION * A1689-zD1, discovered in 2008, with z=7.6, does not appear on this list because it has not been confirmed with a spectroscopic redshift. * Abell 68 c1 and Abell 2219 c1, discovered in 2007, with z=9, do not appear on this list because they have not been confirmed. New Scientist, Baby galaxies sighted at dawn of universe, 22:34 10 July 2007 * IOK4 and IOK5, discovered in 2007, with z=7, do not appear on this list because they have not been confirmed with a spectroscopic redshift. * Abell 1835 IR1916, discovered in 2004, with z=10.0, does not appear on this list because its claimed redshift is disputed. Some follow-up observations have failed to find the object at all. * STIS 123627+621755, discovered in 1999, with z=6.68, does not appear on this list because its redshift was based on an erroneous interpretation of an oxygen emission line as a hydrogen emission line. Lawrence Livermore National Laboratory, Lab scientists revoke status of space object arXiv, The Unusual Spectral Energy Distribution of a Galaxy Previously Reported to be at Redshift 6.68, 30 November 2000 BBC News, Hubble spies most distant object, Thursday, April 15, 1999 * BR1202-0725 LAE, discovered in 1998 at z=5.64 does not appear on the list because it was not definitively pinned. BR1202-0725 (QSO 1202-07) refers to a quasar that the Lyman alpha emitting galaxy is near. The quasar itself lies at z=4.6947 New York Times, Peering Back in Time, Astronomers Glimpse Galaxies Aborning, October 20, 1998 A New Most Distant Object: z = 5.34 * BR2237-0607 LA1 and BR2237-0607 LA2 were found at z=4.55 while investigating around the quasar BR2237-0607 in 1996. Neither of these appear on the list because they were not definitively pinned down at the time. The quasar itself lies at z=4.558 arXiv, Detection of Lyman-alpha Emitting Galaxies at Redshift z=4.55, 21 June 1996 31/01/02 ; ; DAZLE-IoA-Doc-0002 * Two absorption dropouts in the spectrum of quasar BR 1202-07 (QSO 1202-0725, BRI 1202-0725, BRI1202-07) were found, one in early 1996, another later in 1996. Neither of these appear on the list because they were not definitively pinned down at the time. The early one was at z=4.38, the later one at z=4.687, the quasar itself lies at z=4.695 ESO Press Release 11/95, ESO Astronomers Detect a Galaxy at the Edge of the Universe, 15 September 1995 New Scientist, Trouble at the edge of time, 21 October 1995 Astronomy and Astrophysics, v.316, p.33-42, High resolution observations of the QSO BR 1202-0725: deuterium and ionic abundances at redshifts above z=4, 1996A&A...316...33W Astrophysical Journal Letters v.456, p.L13, A Redshift 4.38 MG II Absorber toward BR 1202-0725, 1996ApJ...456L..13E * In 1986, a gravitationally lensed galaxy forming a blue arc was found lensed by galaxy cluster CL 2224-02 (C12224 in some references). However, its redshift was only determined in 1991, at z=2.237, by which time, it would no longer be the most distant galaxy. R.A.S. MONTHLY NOTICES V.263, NO. 3/AUG1, P. 628, 1993 ; The Nature of Star Formation in Lensed Galaxies at High Redshift ; 1993MNRAS.263..628S Gravitational Lenses II: Galaxy Clusters as Lenses * An absorption drop was discovered in 1985 in the light spectrum of quasar PKS 1614+051 at z=3.21 This does not appear on the list because it was not definitively fixed down. At the time, it was claimed to be the first non-QSO galaxy found beyond redshift 3. The quasar itself is at z=3.197 Astronomical Journal (ISSN 0004-6256), vol. 93, June 1987, p. 1318-1325 ; A galaxy at a redshift of 3.215 - Further studies of the PKS 1614+051 system ; 1987AJ.....93.1318D * In 1975, 3C 123 was incorrectly determined to lie at z=0.637 (actually z=0.218) NED, Searching NED for object "3C 123" Astrophys. J., Lett., Vol. 199, p. L3 - L4 3C 123: a distant first-ranked cluster galaxy at z = 0.637 1975ApJ...199L...3S * From 1964 to 1997, the title of most distant object in the universe were held by a succession of quasars. That list is available at list of quasars. * In 1958, cluster Cl 0024+1654 and Cl 1447+2619 were estimated to have redshifts of z=0.29 and z=0.35 respectively. However, no galaxy was spectroscopically determined. Interacting galaxies Galaxy mergers List of objects mistakenly identified as galaxies Lists of galaxies * Local Group * List of nearest galaxies * List of polar-ring galaxies * List of spiral galaxies * List of quasars References External links * Wolfram Research: Scientific Astronomer Documentation - Brightest Galaxies * 1956 Catalogue of Galaxy Redshifts: Redshifts and magnitudes of extragalactic nebulae by Milton L. Humason, Nicholas U. Mayall, Allan Sandage * 1936 Catalogue of Galaxy Redshifts: The Apparent Radial Velocities of 100 Extra-Galactic Nebulae by Milton L. Humason * 1925 Catalogue of Galaxy Redshifts: [ ] by Vesto Slipher * (1917) First Catalogue of Galaxy Redshifts: Nebulae by Vesto Slipher Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Γαλαξίας *Τοπικός Γαλαξίας Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] *